Poemas que dicen que eres para mi
by Arli-chan
Summary: YAOI qe mas..cada dia mas cosas que deciR, que se niegan a salir de mis labios,duele qererte, duele no tenerte junto a mi..aunqe de x vida estare a tu lado NaruXSasu
1. aun asi te amo

holaaa

soy nuevaaa 1er fic compasion

un pequeño fic poema de naruto a sasuke

muy sufrido...muajajajjajajajjaja...YAOI sasuxnaru

y si no les gusta chao ¬.¬

se acepta de tooo xD

ojala que les gusteeeeeeeee

perdoname narutin TT.TT

Te di mi cuerpo

Te vendí mi alma

Y te regale mi corazón

Te adueñaste de mis ilusiones

Te quedaste con cada uno de mis suspiros

Y para colmo te robaste mis lágrimas

Y ahora que todo di por ti

Tu te alejas sin siquiera darme las gracias

Muchas horas perdí pensando en ti

Hasta altas horas de la noche gritando tú nombre

Con este cielo sin estrellas

Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que lo eres todo para mi?

Que quiero creer que todo el tiempo que perdí no fue en vano?

Que quiero soñar que alguna vez me quisiste?

Que todo lo que te di no fue en vano...

Pero como cuesta aceptar la realidad no?

Pensar que lo di todo por ti sin esperar nada a cambio

Si...Talvez me ilusione en recibir aunque sea un poco

Pero como siempre mi ingenuidad me traiciona

Y ya ni las lágrimas brotan

Por que ahora te pertenecen

No tengo alma y mucho menos corazón

Por que los perdí el día en que te conocí

Y una vez mas la vida me enseña

De manera dura y cruel

Que es mejor no ilusionarse

Que tener un sueño no trae la felicidad

Y que nunca ay que entregarse a alguien

En el cual tú crees confiar

No es así… Sasuke?

Desvuélveme la vida que me robaste

Desvuélveme la felicidad de la cual te adueñaste

O al menos devuelve el sueño

Que un día compartí contigo

Para seguir viviendo

Aunque sea una hermosa mentira a tu lado

yapos

soy una "poeta" no enserio me gusta la poesia

cm qe no se

me enkanta

ojala qe les guste!D pa saber si subo los otros...

y si lo sigo muajajajajajajajaja

Besotes

grax! x leer

arli


	2. estoy harto

holis

pues otro poemita...ojala que tenga mas exito que el anterior! y gracias a las 2 perosnitas qe me dejaron unr rewies! T.T Que felicidad! onda me siento pesimo y tengo prueba de math y no se qe ago aqui...pero mi pasion x escribir es mas fuerte

pues en esta historia naruto es amante de sasuke quien esta casado con hinata xD (mati!for you:D) pues naruto se desahoga y sasuke es un cerdo ¬¬,se nota que lo odio!xDDDDD enfin

2ndo poema!

**Estoy arto..**

by naruto uzumaki

to sasuke uchiha

Estoy arto de tus mentiras

Estoy arto de tus falsos te quiero

Estoy arto de tus caricias qe me hacen suspirar

Por qe al despertar no son nada para ti

Estoy harto de ser tu juguete

Estoy arto de tus mentiras

Estoy arto de que creas que soy un tarado

Que no se da cuenta de que me mientes

Estoy arto de despertar y verla en sus brazos

Estoy arto de sufrir aun más por tu culpa

Estoy harto de ser tu amante…

Estoy arto de vivir este falso romance

Se que no me quieres

Se que solo quieres mi cuerpo

Y se que soy un idota al creer en tus palabras

Estoy arto de seguir fingiendo

Que no me duele verte junto a ella

Estoy arto de fingir estas ridículas sonrisas

Estoy arto de que no me quieras

Por que se que no puedo hacer nada

Por que te amo tanto

Estoy arto de no poder decírselo

Por que es mi mejor amiga

Estoy arto de que nos mientas

Aun asi guardare silencio

Para no hacerla sufrir

Por que la quiero tanto como a ti

Hinata-chan…..

Estoy arto de quererte sasuke uchiha

waa!xD que fuerte! n.n

grax x leer! kiss

by arli chan


	3. Por que ya no queda nada

Jojojo mi 3er poema..este es el mas corto que he escrito,no se no esta específicamente dedicado a esta pareja pero que bah!seamos felices..se nota que no gusta muxo los poemas en fanfiction u.u pero wueno c'est la vie no mas po!xD muxas gracias a las 2 chikas Maca-chan 15 que lee too mis fics!gracias niñiaaaa y a Kotoko Lee

Besos y sigan leyendo! Es too cortito este nuevooo

**Porque ya no queda nada../3er poema/**

Sasuke a terminado con Naruto una noche sin estrellas, eres capaz de olvidar aquel que tanto te hizo llorar y suspirar?

Antes de terminar por ultima vez Naruto tiene unos cuantos versos para Sasuke

_Cuesta creer en la paz de tus ojos_

_Y la frialdad de tu mirada_

_Sabiendo que este es el final_

_De tantos sueños, temores, y pasiones_

_De aquellas lagrimas que se perdieron_

_En la lluvia invernal_

_De aquellos susurros que se fueron con el mar_

_Mientras las estrellas_

_Son fieles testigos del comienzo y el final_

_Del primer beso y el último_

_Tan fácil es olvidar?_

_Todo lo vivido frente al mar_

_Te buscare arduamente_

_Hasta que alguien me enseñe a olvidarte…_

Y sin mas el kitsune de mechones dorados se fue..para no volver a topar su mirada con el ultimo sucesor del clan Uchiha…

bye bye girls and boys

TKM! Me debes una ida al cine ¬¬ ajajajajajajj

Grax x leer! Besos


End file.
